A power amplifier may be used to increase the power of a signal. The degree of amplification of the signal may vary depending on the amount of voltage that the power amplifier is biased with. For example, a higher bias voltage may result in a greater amplification of the signal. However, the performance of the power amplifier may be degraded over time and/or repeated use. As a result, the power amplifier may not be able to increase the power of the signal to its intended degree.